


Honest Heart (Poem)

by Arwenjaneway



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwenjaneway/pseuds/Arwenjaneway
Summary: This is a shape poem. The formatting gets messed up on mobile, so please view on a computer.





	Honest Heart (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shape poem. The formatting gets messed up on mobile, so please view on a computer.

              Paul                                                 Hugh

     Astromycologist                            United Federation Dr.

 Unrivaled  in  his  work                Grounded  medical  approach

Learned   about   Mycelium         Humble,    Humane,    humorous

Their  lives  connected  by  unseen  lines,  since  that  sunny  day

  Paul  heard  a  noise a horrible  noise  sitting  while  in  a  cafe

         Hugh  was  humming  opera.  Paul  said  go  get  lost

           He  sat  next  to  him  and  so  their  love  began

             What  spark  is  it  that  burns  their  hearts

                     Their  relationships  foundation,  

                           Caring   Brutal   Honesty

                                 Mixed       with

                                         Love

  


End file.
